She's Got Potential
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Lorelei reflects on the child she rescued on Route 10. One shot. Takes place during Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee


**Hey, guys!**

 **When I played Let's Go Eevee, I was impressed with a particular cutscene, and I decided to write a oneshot on it!**

 **I give credit to GameBoyLuke of YouTube for a line he used in his playthrough of the game that amused me.**

 **Note: This contains a reference to _The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala_.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously? You all should know the drill by now.**

* * *

Today started like any other day. Bruno was training with his Fighting Pokémon, Lance was watching the news for word on potential challengers, and Agatha was reading a book about the Alola region and the Ghost Pokémon that live there.

As for me, I was bored. That's what staying in one location for days on end can do to you. I knew there were regional variants of Kanto Pokémon in Alola, and I was ecstatic to hear about the Ice type Sandshrew and Vulpix lines. Hopefully I'll go to Alola one day and catch myself one of them.

"Something on your mind, Lorelei?"

Agatha's voice snapped me from my daydream. I turned to face the elderly Ghost type Trainer and let out a sigh.

"I want to go for a walk. It's getting boring here. We haven't had a single challenger in months!"

Agatha laughed and tapped my shoulder with her Gengar staff. "Have no fear. I'll tell Lance and Bruno that you'll be gone for a bit. Perfectly fine with me."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Agatha!"

A few hours later, I was riding across the river of Route 10 on my Lapras and enjoying the sunshine. It's not too terribly hot, and it's not like it's winter. Perfect day to be enjoying nature.

My thoughts turned to my younger cousin, Natalie. I haven't seen or heard from her in six years, and I miss her very much. I'll have to get a hold of Aunt Charlene sooner or later and ask of Natalie's whereabouts.

Lapras heard something and stopped abruptly. After listening for a few seconds, I heard it too. We moved closer to where the sound was coming from, and what I saw shocked me. Four shady looking people were ganging up on a young girl and her Eevee!

I took a look at their outfits and instantly realized they were from the criminal organization Team Rocket. Bruno, Lance, Agatha and I have heard about them many times, and what arouses suspicion is the fact that they've been running rampant for the past two weeks! Just what are they up to?!

On a different note, if there's one thing I hate other than people messing with my family, it's criminals ganging up on innocent children.

"It's because of you that Team Rocket's reputation was totally smashed!" One of the Team Rocket members accosted the girl.

"We'll never be able to face the boss at this rate!" Said another member.

"Which means we'll have to take our revenge on you!" Said the female of the group. They moved in to beat the girl up. That's when I knew I had to put a stop to this.

"Hold it!" I shouted from across the river.

"Huh?!" The Team Rocket members turned in my direction, along with the girl. Lapras and I both gave them smug looks as if we were plotting to trash them. As a matter of fact, that's what I had to do.

"Ganging up on a child... I absolutely can't forgive that!"

Three of the Team Rocket members laughed at me, and the fourth addressed me.

"Who're you, lady? We'll gang up and take you on too for da boss!"

I scoffed at his threat. How amusing.

"I'll handle these three."

I then looked in the girl's direction to address her.

"Could you take that other one for me?"

"Leave it to me!" The girl replied confidently.

I smiled warmly at the girl. She didn't seem afraid, but I felt like I did the right thing in coming to her rescue.

"Good answer. Now then, let's go!"

I hopped the fence and returned Lapras to take on three of the gangsters, leaving the fourth to the girl.

My Cloyster and Dewgong took all of their Pokémon down in one hit. I smirked to myself at how pathetic these criminals were.

Standing back-to-back with the girl, I saw from the corner of my eye that her Eevee had effortlessly taken down the fourth Rocket member's Raticate.

"Jeez, kid, just how strong are you?!"

After he said that, the Rocket member battling the girl ran away. She then turned to face me. I was still smirking at the remaining three Rocket members, who were astonished by my Pokémon.

"Even three of us rushing you wasn't enough!" Exclaimed the male Rocket member on the left.

The female Rocket member spoke next. "Those incredibly powerful Ice-type Pokémon... Who are you?"

They needed to beat it and leave this innocent child alone. If they didn't... Well, they should know what's coming to them.

"I am Lorelei of the Pokémon League's Elite Four!" I name-dropped. "Shall I freeze you all solid, too?" I grinned like I was going to act on my threat.

Their jaws dropped. As I expected, they were afraid of me now.

"E-Elite Four?! We surrender!"

With that, they turned tail and ran away as fast as they could.

I heard the girl laughing from behind me.

"Ye stupid!" She yelled after the Rocket members.

I snickered. The girl was right. Those criminals _are_ stupid.

I turned to face her, smiling at her like a mother would her daughter. I was really impressed with how skilled she was.

"You're a pretty talented Trainer." I complimented her. "It was plain to see during your battle."

The girl smiled right back at me, putting a hand to her heart. "Thank you. I'm Elaine."

I then noticed that Elaine had the Boulder, Cascade and Thunder Badges pinned to her purse. She must be a future challenger!

"I see. So you're collecting Gym Badges."

"Vee!" The Eevee on top of Elaine's head chirped.

Elaine giggled. "This is Adrien. He seems to like you."

"I look forward to when you come to challenge the Pokémon League."

"Me too!" Elaine replied. "Five more badges to go and then I'll be ready!"

"Until then, see ya, Elaine!"

As I walked off to the Rock Tunnel, I heard Elaine call out to me.

"Thank you for saving my life!"

I tossed her a smile over my shoulder before heading through the Rock Tunnel.

As I returned to Indigo Plateau, my thoughts turned to Elaine. She seems like she has potential. I'm definitely telling Lance and the others about her!


End file.
